Going Overboard: Mine and Mine Alone
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: So did Jennifer go overboard or am I the one over exaggerating? Jen/Needy Needy's POV Rated T


AN: I should be focusing on my other stories but…well I couldn't help it! I've become somewhat obsessed…Damn. Anyways hope you all enjoy this.

By the way this is dedicated to a really close friend…you know who you are. Hope you like it.

Going Overboard: Mine and Mine Alone

"Dump him."

"W-what?"

"Like I said, dump him." Her sapphire eyes blazed brightly with anger and determination. Why was she so upset about my boyfriend, my, in her own words, 'boy toy'?

"Listen Jen…If you have a problem with Chip then maybe you should talk to him about it. I mean, I really like him Jennifer. Can't you see that?" I softly took her hand in mine, gazing at her pleadingly, this had gone on long enough. It had been a week now since she started commanding me to dump the Chipinator's sorry ass. That he was pointless, worthless and definitely not _salty_ enough for me.

Rolling her eyes, she snatched her hand away while turning her back towards me, "Dump him, Needs. Or else I will do it for you." She then stormed off; chin held up high, hips swaying left and right with her hands swinging with attitude and sheer sexiness…God was she gorgeous!

Closing my locker, I gave out an audible sigh. Jen had been really bothering me about Chip. I mean, why didn't she start it awhile ago when me and him had started going out, why all of a sudden? Well, simple, Jennifer Check was absolutely spontaneous. In fact she is so sporadic and random that I'm surprised she didn't go totally insane on my ass when I told her that the laxatives had to go. She looked fine, perfect even, so why keep taking them and ruin excellence. And you know what she said? 'Because Needy! The shitters clogged and needs to be cleansed!' Yeah…_too_ much info Jen.

I yawned and slowly trudged my way out of the halls and towards the gymnasium, Chip had band practice and Jen had cheerleading. Supposedly, the school was trying to bring the two together for a fresh new take on the football games' halftime performances…which meant they had to practice. Together. Right now. Fuck.

Taking a spot on the bleachers, I glanced around and smiled sweetly when I saw Chip give a big happy wave in my direction which I gladly replied.

"Ok! A one, two, a one, two, three go!" I watched Jen begin the sound off, leading her team and dancing to the music the marching band started to produce. She moved languidly and smoothly, moving her body to the flow of the march-time tempo, eyes closed in deep concentration, lips pursed in thought…that was until she felt someone intently watching her. Her deep dark blue orbs snapped open and gazed attentively at me, as her once puckered lips slowly formed into a cocky smile. She winked and became even more energetic with the music and beat, doing her best to keep my attention focused solely on her body, on her alone and not my boyfriend drumming enthusiastically in the background. Sadly…it worked.

My best friend's moves had become even sexier and more promiscuous that would make a flamer blush. I swallowed and watched her, mouth slightly opened, drool forming and wetting my lips. Was it getting hot in here? No wait…it was just Jennifer.

Surprisingly, the new accommodations to the performance were actually not that bad. I could clearly see the band director smiling cheekily in the surroundings thinking that as well and that the praise and congratulations belonged to him. Well, hate to break it to you buddy, but it was all Jen's.

"Sooooo…" a familiar voice rang behind me, a hint of happiness and naughtiness tingeing its tone, "How did ya like it, Needy?"

I turned and smiled up at her, "It was better than I had expected."

"Is that so?" she hopped down so that she was exactly above me. Reaching out she intertwined her long slender fingers in my blonde hair and gently yanked back, causing me to look up at her, and also up her short purple cheerleading skirt, was she a fucking tease or what, "Was it because of me? Since the way you were staring and all it seemed like it."

I gulped and tried to look away, a blush forming on my already quite flushed cheeks, "W-well you see…"

"Jennifer! Unhand my girlfriend!" Chip yelled from the bottom of the bleachers, glaring furiously up at the high school vixen.

That said "vixen" rolled her beautiful eyes, and snapped back, "What's wrong Chipper? You lime green jell-o or what?"

"I'm not _jell-o_," he said it with such malice, as if it was the most disgusting thing to think about or even say in the world, "You're just fucking all over Needy all the time! Give her some room for Christ's sakes!"

A small growl sounded from my biff's full lips as a small audience began to form from the commotion they were causing. Smoothly she removed her hold on me and began stalking roughly down the bleachers towards my fuming boyfriend in the process, "You know what, Chippy? I'm fucking sick and tired of your shit! Needy, is my fucking best friend so you can fucking deal!" Oh shit…she was pissed.

"Well she's my girlfriend, Jennifer!" Chip balled his hands into fist, jaw clenching in pure fury, "You can't just fucking go around and sexually harass people!"

A mocking laugh escaped her. Quickening her charge down she snarled out, "Sexual harassment?! I think you're fucking delusional Chipper!" She was closing in on him now, "And for one, she may be your 'girlfriend' but I hate to break it to your fragile fucked up mind, but she is _**mine and mine alone**_." And that's the first time I watched Jennifer Check take her fist and slam it right into someone's face. Sure she scratches or bitch slaps but no, that was a full on punch!

Chip fell back, clutching his nose tenderly as he gazed fearfully up at Jennifer, "Y-you just punched me!"

"No shit Sherlock," came her cool reply, while cracking her knuckles, getting ready for another beating, "You wanna point out another total obvious?"

Gasping, he slowly removed his hand and came face to face with blood. It seemed Jen had broken his nose. Tears filled up in his brown eyes, while he clumsily stood and made a mad dash toward the nurse's office, a few of his band friends giving chase. I mean I knew he was sensitive…but that was kinda pathetic.

Throwing back her head Jennifer laughed and laughed, but not before taunting, "Yeah, that's right! Run away from the big bad cheerleader! Pussy!"

"Jen…" I couldn't believe it. She had taken this really too far this time! "What the hell was that?!"

"I socked him in the face? What does it look like I did, Needy?" she subconsciously wiped her hand on her skirt, eyes bright with joy and pleasure.

"Y-you can't just do that, Jennifer!" I stood up, arms flailing out and waving to articulate my point, "Y-you can't just walk around punching people and breaking their noses!"

"Did I do that? Oh my…I'm _not_ sorry."She smirked at me before walking briskly towards my direction, ignoring the cheering crowd that had surrounded us, "And besides, he had it coming."

I shook my head and began to pack up my belongings, trying my best to disregard her approaching form; I had to get out of there and fast! Nevertheless…she had a faster reaction than I anticipated. She dashed forward, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug, before softly and soothingly whispering into my ear, "I'm sorry to have gone that far…but I care so much for you, Needs."

"Then why'd you do it, Jennifer? You know I care for you both," that was true. I did care for them…

"Needy," she began leading my away from the mass of people, "You need to choose. Right here, right now."

We walked outside, and into the football field. Her pace had quickened, forcing me to almost jog to keep up with her long strides, "J-Jen!" I huffed, "Where are we going?"

Her hand just tightened around mine as she continued to stare ahead, "Just shut up Needs." We approached the woods, an eerie silence coming over us.

After sometime, she came to a sudden halt, causing me to walk face first into her taut back, "J-Jen?"

She sharply spun around, shoving me up harshly against a tree, her eyes holding a spark, "Tell me your answer Needs, is it me or Chipper."

I bit my lip, staring deeply into her eyes, she knew the answer. Hell we both knew the answer, "Don't make me say it, Jen."

A smile flashed across her face, "Too bad Needs, I _need_ you to say it." She leaned in closer, lips brushing softly against mine, "Say it."

"Y-you. I choose you."

Her smile widened, "See Needs? We both knew that one." She pushed me harder up against the bark, a gasp escaping my throat, lips meeting mine in a fierce battle of passion. Did you really think I'd pick Chip over this? This seducing succubus being overcome by the little pencil dick? Fuck no! I need Jennifer, as much as she needs me.

She abruptly pulled away, leaving me breathless, sweat forming on my upper brow, "Don't you ever pick that douche bag over me," her tongue flicked across my lower lip, nipping at it gently, "Tell me Needy, do you love me?"

My eyes had probably clouded over with lust by now, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes…'cause you know I wanna hear it."

"I love you Jennifer."

She giggled, as she brought her lips down on mine once more, hands running over my body in the process, only pulling away for a second to murmur, _"I love you too, Needy."_

AN: Well you know the what I'm gonna ask! REVIEW! Pwease??


End file.
